Warren's Choice
by XravenXjokerX
Summary: Raven has been a friend of Warren Peace throughout the freshman year of Sky High, but now, the girl he danced with at the homecoming dance has taken him away from Raven. Raven thinks Warren has no time for her and doesnt want to be around him anymore.
1. Raven's Delema

Raven didn't know what to do. She and Warren have been close friends ever sense the beginning of the year, and now he has this new chick with him. Raven didn't know the name of the girl, but it was getting annoying seeing her with Warren, the boy Raven worked so hard to get. She went to lunch, and sat down beside Jessica, who was with her boyfriend Kelly, who could fly.

" Hey Raven." Jessica greeted. And as usual, Warren's new girlfriend had to do the same.

" Hi Raven." She tried to sound cute and nice for Warren, but today wasn't a day for Raven to be accepting anyone's crap. She sat down beside Jess and stabbed her food.

"Hi." She growled bluntly. Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Bad day?" he looked at her through his dark hair, which almost covered his handsome face. Raven looked up at him and glared as if to say ' uh yea'. Jess noticed Storm's change in attitude and wanted to change the subject.

" So are we all going to the paper lantern after school today?" she asked as she tried to smile. Kelly wrapped an arm around her.

" I cant wait." He looked at Warren. " Are you bringing Ice too?" Raven's head perked up as Warren looked at the girl. Her name was Ice? Gee, what a dumb name.

" Yes of course." He gave Ice a friendly kiss on the cheek, which weren't helping Raven's nerves at all. " What about you Raven? You coming too?" he looked at her with those eyes again. Raven sighed.

" I don't know, and I really don't care." She flipped through her book. Then, Ice had to make things worse.

" Why not Raven, it wont be the same without you." She brushed a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear. Raven could feel the intensity of her darkest power grow inside her. Jess and Kelly were waiting for Raven to lose it right there.

" Maybe I don't feel like it." Raven snapped angrily as she got up. Jess looked at Ice and smiled faintly.

" Don't worry Ice you didn't do anything, Raven is just having a bad day, and needs to be left alone." She watched Raven walk out to the doors outside and looked at Warren, " Do you want to, or should I?" Warren closed his eyes slowly and sighed.

" I'll go, I think we have things to talk about." He rose slowly, and gave Ice a kiss.

" See ya next period Warren!" she smiled sweetly at him. Warren smiled and nodded. Then, a deep blush claimed Ice's cheeks as Warren kissed her again. The, he went outside where some other kids decided to eat, and looked for Raven. He had a suspicion that Raven didn't like Ice. When he found her, he wasn't greeted like he used to be a beautiful smile and a hug, now a scowl and rotten attitude greeted him.

" Hey what's with you today? You've been snapping at everyone." Warren felt brave as he sat down beside Raven under a tree. Raven gave him an annoyed growl and looked at him.

" When someone wants to be left alone, you leave them alone. You don't just assume that they want you there. Like what you're doing now, its not the best thing to do." She went to get up, but Warren pulled on her belt.

" Raven just because I'm going out with Ice doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're still my friend, its just Ice.." Raven pushed him away.

" I don't care anymore alright? And I don't care about Ice either. She can just fall into a ditch and die for all I care. So leave me alone and go back to your girlfriend." She stormed away grumbling and cursing. Warren sat there in utter shock. She didn't care? He thought that she would be happy that he found someone, but obviously not. As he went back inside the school, the bell rang.

" Hey Warren." Ice greeted him at the front of Mr. Medulla's door. Warren was almost in tears by then. " Warren honey what's wrong?" she asked as Warren slumped in his chair. Warren shook his head slowly and looked at Ice. She was so pretty, she was so nice.. She… she wasn't Raven. He knew that Ice and Raven were different, but that's what made him love them both. Ice was the blonde with the pale lovely skin. Raven had an exotic look. She went through a transformation that made her hair a dark brown with bright red highlights like his. She was always looking up to him for comfort and help, but now Ice was there. He hoped that tonight would go okay. And he hope to see Raven there. They needed to talk.. big time.

* * *

Please go easy on me.. this fic was like the only thing i could come up with at the moment.. it will be rated M later.. Tell me what you think should happen and what character deserves warren more.. thanx ...Warren's Peace


	2. Dinner and Now a Movie

School seemed to drag for Warren. He wanted to talk to Raven so badly that it was driving him insane. And when it finally ended, he almost shot up from his seat.

" So are we all still in for The Paper Lantern?" Ice asked as she took his hand. Warren stiffened a little, then replied.

" I hope so, Raven seemed to act really weird today." He remembered Raven's sudden outburst of rage outside and cringed. " But if not, then we cam still go together." He and Ice walked onto the bus and sat with Kelly and Jess.

" Have you guys seen Raven around?" Kelly asked. Ice shook her head.

" Not sense lunch, why?" she looked at Jess. " Do you think she's ok?" Jess sighed.

" I hope so, but she has been acting really weird sense homecoming." She gave Warren a stern look. Warren didn't know what to say. He knew Raven always liked him, she never said anything about it.

" Maybe she'll turn up at the paper Lantern." Kelly said as he slumped back in his seat. As the bus drove to drop off the gang, Warren looked around for Raven. She wasn't on the bus. Then, as the group entered the restaurant, they saw Raven sitting in a corner alone. Warren' s heart raced for some strange reason. Raven's hair was the same color as his, and she finally put it in a loose bun. She wore a black tank and black faded jeans with rips at the knees.

" Hey Raven!" Ice shouted. Warren cringed at the thought of Raven bursting into flames right there and then, but she just looked over and stared at them.

" Hey we missed you today." Jess sat across from Raven, which didn't please Kelly sense he loved to sit across from her.

" Hey Ray, do you mind if we switch places?" He didn't want to be demanding. Warren saw the ' what did you say expression' on her face and shook his head.

" Jess can move down and I'll sit across from Ray." He said as Kelly moved. Ice looked at Raven whom was already in a bad mood, and decided to make matters worse.

" I'll sit by Raven." she giggled as she moved from her spot next to Warren. " So Raven why did you bail on us today?" she knew why, she just wanted to hear Raven admit she loved Warren.

" Maybe I felt like it." She scowled. Then, a waitress came by and asked what they wanted. Warren was uneasy about Ice being so close to Raven. Raven had a very fragile attitude, once you get her pissed that's it for you unless someone has the guts to stop her. Ice wasn't helping.

" But Raven you don't have to be jealous." she made her attack. She was the hungry lion, and Raven was the deer cornered. Warren's pulse skyrocketed. Jess and Kelly stopped talking, and looked at Ice, then at Raven.

" What did you say?" Raven was giving off very dangerous heat. Warren's eyes widened as he saw Raven's eyes glow a pale blue, the color of her fire. Ice smiled.

" You know Raven, you being jealous and all, its ok, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She tried to make herself sound reassuring, but Raven wasn't taking it that way. She slowly turned her head at Ice and glared.

" What the hell would I be jealous about?" her fists her beginning to flare up. Warren knew that Ice had crossed the line.

" Hey guys c'mon lets just stop the comments and be quiet." Kelly interjected. Raven shot him a glare.

" You shut up! Ice tell me, what _am _I jealous about?" she waited for Ice's response. Ice smiled and looked at Warren.

" I know it's hard for you. But Warren and I are going out now, you have to move on." She patted Raven's shoulder and giggled. " Warren you and I should do this more often." Warren raised an eyebrow. Raven held back her anger and wanting to kill Ice right there. Warren loved Ice, and if Ice was keeping Warren happy, then so be it.

" Do what?" he looked into Ice's blue eyes. She smiled and thought of another plan.

" Ya know have our friends with us.. O hey maybe we can catch a movie sometime. A scary movie. You know the ones that would make couples hold each other's hands." Raven's mind filled with little thoughts of Ice burning in miserable hell. Ice looked at Raven. " So Ray.. what do you think? Does a scary movie sound good?" she smiled like her preppy self and then looked at Warren.

" Fine whatever." Raven took a bite of her chicken. Ice let out an excited squeal.

" Great! Warren you could sit between Ray and me. This is going to be the greatest date ever." She took a drink of her soda.

" Umm when are we going to do this?" Kelly asked as he leaned in on the conversation.

" Tonight I guess. If that's ok with Raven." Ice looked at Raven whom just rolled her eyes. Warren didn't know what to say, Ice was trying her hardest to annoy Raven and it was working.

" Sure, why not?" Raven let out a sigh as she finished her meal. When the others were done, they squeezed into Warren's car. Warren drove and Ice had to be on front with him. Kelly and Jessica carried on in the back seat with poor Raven there too. Warren looked in the mirror and saw that Raven looked miserable. She was going through all of this just for him.

* * *

hey ya'll thax for the reviews, but i really nedd ur opinion on whether Ice crosses the line at the theater, or Warren tells Raven how he feels. plz review and give ur opinion.. or if you had a better idea i could use that too. ...Warren's Peace


	3. Ice just Got scolded

When they reached the theater, they looked at what was playing. There was _Dawn of the Dead, Rise of the Dead, Dead Man Walking, The Dead Walk. _

" Is there really any difference between them?" Raven noticed that every movie had to do with zombies. Ice smiled.

" Why of course there is Ray. One movie is bound to scare even the bravest of us." She took Warren's hand and squeezed it. Jess and Kelly could see that Raven was so close to just beat the hell out of Ice. When they finally agreed on Dawn of the Dead, they bought the tickets and went into the theater. As they all sat down in their seats, Ice looked at Raven.

" Does anyone have to use the restroom before the movie starts?" Warren asked as checked the time. "We still have a few minutes."

" I think I do." Raven said as she walked past him. Warren watched raven walk away and thought of a good way to cheer her up. He was about to follow her, when Ice grabbed his hand.

" Don't you worry about her Warren, I'll go and see if she's alright." Ice knew what her next move was gonna be. Ice walked up the isle and got some looks and gestures from the other guys. She then went to the bathrooms and looked for Raven. " Hey Raven I need to talk to you." She said in her girly tone. Then, Raven slammed one of the doors shut as she came out.

" What now?" she asked annoyed. Ice smiled.

" I know you like Warren so might as well admit it." She crossed her arms on front of her chest. " Warren knows too." Ravens' eyes widened.

" What?" Raven's heart was about to jump out of her chest. No, Warren was never supposed to find out. " You're lying, Warren doesn't know anything." She was about to leave, but Ice put up a wall.

" O he knows Raven. He's known ever sense you started to talk to him. And you know what? He hates you." Ice saw the pain in Raven's eyes. " What's the matter Raven? Can't you just admit that Warren loves me so much, and he hates you? Or is it the fact that no matter what you do, I'm always going to be number one?" Raven couldn't stand it anymore… She had to put up with Ice way too long and now it was time for it to end.

" You better keep your mouth shut you little whore, or its going to get you in some big trouble." Raven melted the ice wall and walked to the snack bar. Ice soon was right beside her.

" Don't you ever call me a whore…. You little demon." Raven's anger just let loose. She grabbed Ice by her long hair and looked her in the eye.

" Now you listen to me. All I ever tried to do was be nice to you and Warren. But you just love to piss me off. If you think its funny well it isn't. I don't know about you, but if I were you, I'd shut up. Unless you want to be introduced to a brick wall." Raven walked away, leaving Ice standing there shaking. Just when Raven was about to enter the theater, Warren came out.

" There you are. Where have you been?" he touched Raven's shoulder. " You're shaking, what happened? What did Ice say to you?" Raven looked at the ground and said nothing. " What did she say yo you Raven? ANSWER ME!" he pushed Raven against the wall and looked at her straight in the eyes. Raven could feel Warren's hands warming up in pure anger.

" Nothing.. absolutely nothing. And by the way here.." Raven gave Warren a necklace that he had given her when she took his shift at The Paper Lantern when he wanted to spend time with his mother. Warren stared at the necklace.

" Raven, I gave this to you.." he took Raven's hand and tried to put it back in. raven refused.

" Why would I want this when you hate me?" tears ran down Raven's face as she saw Ice standing there watching them. Warren sighed in anger and looked over at Ice.

" Is that what you said? That I hated Raven?" he glared at her. Ice tried to sound cute to get out of trouble.

"Warren honey I…"

" I told you to never call me that." Warren said as he approached her slowly. Raven watched Warren closely. " Why would you say those types of things to my friends? You don't see me doing that to any of yours." Ice's eyes filled with tears. She hugged herself to him and cried.

" Warren you wouldn't believe what horrible things Raven said to me." Warren pushed her away.

" If Raven said anything, it was because of you! I know you started this whole thing just to make Raven mad.. I know it because I've seen Raven trying so hard not to beat the hell out of you. I don't know why I even agreed to go out with you! Raven has been there for me ever sense the beginning of the school year, no matter how cold I was to her." Warren showed her the necklace that he gave to Raven. It was a dragon and a raven entwined in a Celtic heart. " If I lose Raven, you're dead…I promise you." When Warren turned back around, Raven was gone..

" We should go home now." Jess said as Kelly took her in his arms.

" Where is Raven?" Warren asked as he looked around. Jess and Kelly sighed.

" She went to the car, don't worry, she isn't committing suicide or anything." Warren looked back at Ice, whom was in complete tears,

" I'm taking you home." He pulled her up by her arm and forced her out of the theater. When everyone was in the car, Warren couldn't help but watch Raven as he was driving.. She was miserable as hell. And it was all because of him and Ice. How could Warren hate Raven? After all she had done for him? No way, Raven was his best friend….

" _What are you doing?" Raven asked as Warren picked up the outside hose. Warren gave her a devilish grin and squirted her before she could get to the door. " HEY YOU DORKWAD CUT IT OUT!" she ran towards him and took the hose and began to squirt him. Warren laughed as the hose entwined around Raven's ankle and tripped her. He caught her in his arms and helped her up. _

_" Aww all wet?" he teased as he wrapped his arms around her. Raven was in bliss. Warren was warm and strong. His dark hair fell across his face and gave him that look of hotness that took her breath away._

When Ice, Kelly, and Jess were home, Raven and Warren were left alone.

" You can sit up here with me Ray." He said as he looked back at her. Raven sighed and crawled to the front seat. " Do you think you can spare a few extra minutes at the restaurant?" Raven nodded and closed her eyes. When they reached the restaurant, Warren made sure Raven got out ok. They chose a seat away from everyone and began to talk. " Please smile Ray." He looked at her with pleading eyes. Raven looked up at him.

" Why?" Warren took her hand in his. Raven felt a sensation travel up her arm.

" You have a beautiful smile." This made Raven's cheeks steam up. Warren smiled at the sight.

" OMG, did my cheeks steam?" her face was flushed. She had to smile when Warren did. He was too hott to resist. Warren nodded.

" Hey did you wanna stay with me, or did you want to me to take you home?" Warren was hoping she would want to stay.

" I guess I'll stay." Raven said. Warren smiled and took Raven to his apartment. As the minutes passed, they fell asleep in each other's arms. When Warren's mother came in, she smiled at the sight of her son with his best friend. She took a cover and covered the two up.

* * *

hey ya'll i wan to thank all of my reviewers for supporting me. hey i could use soem of ur ideas for another chapter.. give me ur best ideas and i;ll be sure to use em... Warren's Peace 


	4. Never forgive and never forget

The next morning, Raven woke up feeling a little better than the night before. Ice was still on her mind, but the fact that Warren had stayed close to her the night before had helped her pull through the emotional maelstrom that she had been. She looked over her shoulder to see Warren still asleep.

" Why good morning Raven," Warren's mother chirped, catching Raven's attention.

"Oh good morning," Raven smiled sweetly as Warren's mother invited her to sit down.

"How have you been?" she asked.

" Very good thank you."

Warren's mother had always preferred Raven over Ice. Raven was just better suited for her son. "Good morning Warren," she said as Raven looked over her shoulder to see Warren slowly getting up.

" Morning," he replied as his mother sat down at the table. He looked at her and smiled. There were still a few minutes before school left, so Warren decided to give Ice a call. Then, it struck him. Raven was there. Another girl he knew and loved, but was unable to tell her. Thinking it over, he decided that waiting to talk to his girlfriend at school was a better idea.

When the bus arrived at sky high, Warren looked around for Ice. He finally caught sight of her sitting on the steps of the school alone. Warren felt bad that he had been so hard on her the night before.

" Ice?" he said as he approached her cautiously.

Ice's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. " Warren. Hi." She slowly rose.

Warren didn't know how to apologize. " Ice, I'm sorry about last night. I was wrong to yell at you." He said and took her hand. " If we're still together, you want to sit together at lunch today?"

Ice smiled and kissed his cheek. " Of course Warren. We can always make things right. I was trying to get Raven to smile yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." she hugged Warren and saw Raven over his shoulder. " I love you Warren Peace, I would never try to hurt you."

Warren smiled.

" I know. I was just so confused. Raven is probably jealous, but there's nothing I can do about that. I think it's time that we just ignored her moods, ok?" Ice said and smiled at warren's comment.

As soon as Raven was close enough, she decided to tell Warren what she'd always wanted to say on front of Raven. " I love you Warren," Ice said loudly so that Raven would hear.

Raven turned her head away in pain and tried to ignore what she'd just heard.

Warren, not realizing that Raven was near, replied, " I love you too."

Damn. It was like getting punched in the gut. Tears began to form in Raven's dark eyes as she watched Warren and Ice walk down the hall together. She felt used. Warren had slept next to her the night before, and now he and Ice were back together.

" Hey Raven!" Jess ran down the hall and then stopped at the sight of Raven's tears. "Oh my god Ray what happened?" she went to touch her friends shoulder, but the intensity of the heat that emanated from her friend made it impossible for her to do.

" I want everyone to leave me alone," Raven snarled as she stormed down the hallway.

Kelly soon appeared beside Jess. " What just happened?" he asked as he took her hand.

Jess stood there wide-eyed, heart racing. " Raven was crying."

Kelly's jaw dropped.

" Raven was what? No way!" he tugged on Jesse's hand. " Come on, let's see if she's ok." They ran down the hallway and went into Mr. Medulla's room. There, they saw Warren and Ice sitting next to each other talking easily, like nothing had happened.

" Oh boy, that's what this is about." Jess said as she tried to sneak around the two.

But Ice saw her.

" Hey there Jess!" the other girl greeted, once again using her preppy tone.

Jess raised an eyebrow and replied, " Uhh? Hi?" She then sat down in her seat and looked over to where Raven was sitting.

Raven was alone and heartbroken. Warren was so far out of her reach now. It was just too much for her to bear.

Lunch would be interesting. Jess and Kelly knew Raven was going to lose it.

At lunch, everything was going well, so far. Jess and Kelly kept a close eye on Raven and Ice to see if one would try to provoke the other.

And it happened, Ice loved to provoke Raven too much to let the incident go.

Kelly saw Ice smiling behind Warren's back at Raven as if to say Ha! He's mine?

Everyone sat down at the table and this eerie silence swept over Warren. He felt rather uncomfortable with both Ice and Raven so close at hand.

" So Raven are you going to go to the paper Lantern tonight? I heard they had this romance thing going on. Oh wait, I'm going with Warren. I don't think you'd like that." Ice giggled as she scooted closer to Warren.

" Why should I care about what you and Warren do?" Raven snapped as she flipped through her book.

Warren looked at Raven.

" Please Raven control your temper." Warren said it softly but firmly. Raven glared at him but didn't say anything.

" Thank you sweetie." She gave Raven a smirk. And that was it.

Raven's whole body shot up in violent blue flames. Ice screamed and tried to hide herself within Warren's arms.

" I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Raven shouted as she threw and fireball at Ice, which would have hit by its mark had it not been for the other girl falling off the chair.

Warren got up, readied himself for Raven's next move.

" That's enough Raven!" he snarled as he hid Ice behind him. Raven smirked.

" Go ahead, hide, you're such a coward. You say rotten shit to me then you hide. I'm not taking pity on anyone who gets in my way, not even you Warren." She threw a larger fireball at Warren, and it sent him and Ice flying backwards. When the fallen couple separated, Raven grabbed Ice by her perfect hair and threw her across the room.

" Warren do something!" Jess shouted as she helped him up. Warren could feel hot tears form in his eyes as he readied himself again. He didn't want to, but he needed to get Raven to stop attacking. He ran towards Raven, his arms in aflame.

"Raven I'm sorry!" He yelled as he hurled all his power towards Raven, hitting her straight on.

Raven was sent into a wall and then collapsed on the ground. Warren held back the tears that were threatening to flow as he took in the consequence of his actions. Raven lay there unconscious. Ice was struggling to get up. Her leg looked badly bruised and her arm broken. Raven had really done a number on her. Warren slowly walked to Ice and picked her up. She cried out in pain when Warren touched her arm.

" Warren," she whimpered "Don't leave me."

Warren shook his head. " I'm not going to." He looked back at Raven who was still lying there on the ground. Raven had proven that her powers were stronger than his were. And that was a very uncontrollable thought (I'm not if that was what you meant). He carried Ice to the nurse's office and thankfully, nothing was broken, just a minor fracture. As for Raven, she wasn't as lucky; she suffered from a concussion and badly fractured ribs.

" Well Mr. Peace, I don't know what to tell you," the nurse said. As Jess came stomping in with Kelly following her.

" I KNOW WHAT TO TELL HIM!" Jess yelled as she grabbed Ice's arm. Ice screamed and jerked away. Warren stood up to glare at Jess.

"WILL YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Warren felt weary. He slumped in a chair and held his head in his hands.

Jess was outraged. " LISTEN HERE! ICE ALWAYS STARTS SHIT AND THEN SHE COMES CRAWLING TO YOU WHEN RAVEN WANTS TO DEFEND HERSELF! I KNOW YOU SEE IT!" Jess yelled. The nurse just stood there, shocked. Warren looked up at Jess.

" You're lying! Ice wouldn't do that."

Kelly sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes at Warren's response. "Do you think raven would act bull headed for no reason? NO! Ice kept provoking Raven, and you didn't do anything about it. It seems like the only thing you care about is Ice. What about Raven?"

"What about her?" Warren growled.

Kelly looked down at Raven's body. "Look at her! Look at what you've done! You wouldn't do that to Ice now would you? You would've told Raven off if she were being mean to Ice! Raven has been there for you so much more than Ice ever has! And you threw her away like she was trash!" Kelly looked at Ice. " you're a spoiled little bitch you know that?"

" I'm not a bitch! Leave me alone!" she tried to hide herself behind Warren again, but he pushed her away. " Warren? Why won't you hold me?"

Warren shook his head. " Not now Ice. I'm going to have a talk alone with Raven. That means no one is going to barge in, no one is going to tell me shit that I already know or that I don't care about." He stood and looked at everyone. "I never asked for any of this."

" Alright. Everyone except Warren leave the room." The nurse said as she shooed everyone out. " You may talk to her when she wakes up, but don't expect her to be happy to see you." The nurse shut the door and left Warren and Raven in the room alone. Warren just prayed that Raven would wake up soon.

* * *

Hey i want to give a special thanks to my beta reader plastic perfect.. she really helped me spice up thischapter.. i hope to get more reveiws in.. i hope ya'll love this chapter and if i get a couple more reviews, i'll update!... Warren's peace


	5. may the truth be revealed

Warren sat in the same position for maybe an hour and a half until finally Raven began to stir. He looked over and saw Raven trying to sit up, but she gave a sharp yelp and lay back down.

" Raven?" Warren slowly rose and walked towards her. God forbid if Raven is still pissed Raven opened her weakened eyes and looked at him.

" What do you want?" she snapped. She had the look of betrayal and pain in her eyes. Warren didn't know what to do or say. He only knew that he felt terrible for nearly killing his best friend.

" Listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" he was cut off by Raven's curler words.

" Don't give me your bull shit about being sorry Warren. I swear if I ever hear you say that your sorry to me again, I'll barbecue you." She finally summoned the strength to get up. " You love her so much why are you here?"

" Raven I said I was." Raven's dark eyes turned the dangerous pale blue. " Listen if I would've known you hated Ice so much then I might've talk to her about it." Warren felt brave and sat down beside her.

" O that's bull. The stunt that she pulled yesterday wasn't enough to open your eyes? Not even a little…? Well this is the thing Warren. If you only care for Ice, then good for you and her. You deserve each other, but I will not be part of it. And I'm not going to out up with Ice's shit anymore!" Warren felt the pressure build up inside him. It wasn't rage either. He looked at her.

" You mean.. you hate me now?" he knew if the answer was yes, he would lose his macho control. Raven thought hard on it. She thought about what would happen if she and Warren never spoke to each other again. She knew it would take forever to get over him, but after all the work she had put in to get to know and trust him, he finds a different girl, and she didn't know one thing about him until they started dating.

" Yea Warren. I fucking hate you." Raven managed to choke out. She saw an expression on Warren's face that she had never seen. Pain. Warren turned his head away from her and allowed only a few of the many tears fall down his face. He then wiped them away and steadied his breathing.

" Well ok. You can hate me all you want. But just to let you know I do care about you. You set me free from my grudge against the world." Warren couldn't let Raven go. But now that she told him she hated him, what use was there to hope and pray that she would love him after all had put her through. Raven didn't want to see Warren upset, but if he loved Ice so much that he didn't see what she did when he had his back turned, then why hope? Raven looked at the clock; it was almost time to go home.

" How long have I been here?" Raven asked. Warren sighed and looked at the clock.

" Almost three hours." he saw Raven get up and pick up her backpack. " So. I'll see you around?" Raven looked down at him.

" Yea I guess." She sighed. " So… are you working tonight?" Warren nodded.

"Are you going to stop by?" he almost sounded as if he were pleading. Raven picked up her backpack, and headed for the door. Warren watched Raven walk into the hallway.

"Warren!" Ice called from behind him. Warren cringed to hear her voice yet again. Ice ran into Warren's arms and sighed. " O Warren I missed you. Why did you stay with Raven?" she looked up at him with her blue eyes.

" I hurt her Ice, I had to stay with her, she's my best friend." He looked at Ice with curious eyes. " Why?" Ice shrugged.

" I just wanted to know. Would you do that if you did that to me?" Warren let out an annoyed sigh.

" Yea…. Sure." He felt Ice grow tense. She knew Warren was beginning to fall for Raven, the quiet, yet powerful Raven. Ice hugged Warren tighter, which wasn't helping the slightly bruised chest at all. Warren winced slightly, and then relaxed. " I have to go Ice, I have to be at work." Ice looked up at him and gave him that ' why now? ' look.

" Well maybe I'll see you at work then." Warren walked away as fast as he could. Ice was shocked he didn't even say good bye. When Warren arrived at The Paper Lantern, he hoped Raven would show up. Hours passed and customers would come and go. It wasn't until closing time that Warren realized how much he missed Raven. He sat alone at a table, and thought a lot about it.

" Warren, what wrong?" the voice of his mother brought him from his trance. Warren looked at his mother sadly.

" Today has been the most horrible day in the world." He shook his head. " I could end up losing one of my best friends because if Ice." Warren's mother shook her head.

" That girl doesn't seem to respect your space either. I really liked Raven, I really did. But you're going to have to make the decisions.. not me." Warren's mother took his hand.

" Ice… she's my girlfriend. I'd hate to just say I'm tired of you." Warren felt pressure build up in his head.

" But you love Raven." Warren's mother said. Warren looked at his mother wide –eyed. He could feel his cheeks forming a blush. " Dear I have known that for a very long time now. Warren sighed and shook his head.

" Yea well there is no way Raven would ever love me now. After what all I've done to her, I'm surprised she hasn't roasted me." Warren's mother chuckled.

" She is a sweet girl, she wouldn't do that if she loved you." Warren raised an eyebrow.

" She…. Loves me?" his voice shook. Warren's mother gasped and covered her mouth.

" Oh no I wasn't supposed to say that." Warren's eyes grew wider. " Warren you cant tell her I said that!" his mother said as she gave him a stern look. Warren smiled.

" Raven… my best friend loves me." Warren sat up and looked at the clock. It was 10:00, he could still probably catch Raven at her house, and her parents are villains too, so she lives with her grandmother. " Mom can?" Warren's mother smiled and nodded as Warren ran out the door. It was cold that night. Strange irony that he had firepowers. When he drove up to Raven's house, he went out back to Raven's window. He picked up a rather large rock and hit Raven's window.

" What the hell?" Raven's voice sounded over the silence. " Warren? What are you doing out here in the cold?" she looked down on him confused. Warren looked at her.

" You didn't come by the Paper Lantern today, why?" he began to feel numb. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Warren, come on. Get inside." Warren shook his head. " Do I have to come out in pj's and drag your ass in?" she waited a few seconds, then she disappeared. Then, a few seconds later, she came out on in loose black nike pants and a blank tank top. " Warren lets go."

" Raven… do you love me?" Raven's eyes widened.

" Oh no. Not out here. Come on we can go inside and talk in there." Warren finally submitted and went into the cozy little house with her. When they were up in her room, they began to talk again. " Ok, now that question… why would you ask something like that? You know we're just friends." Warren looked down at the ground.

" Then why do we sleep together? Why do we hold each other? Why do we do so many things lovers would do?" he asked. Raven groaned.

"Warren we're best friends. We took the time to get to know each other." She patted his hand. Warren shook his head.

" Ray, please… do you love me or not?" he took in a deep breath. " I need to know before I do anything stupid." Raven began to shake, This was it, she had to tell the truth.

" Yes.." her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Warren looked at her and had probably the most amazing smile on his face.

" I love you too."

* * *

hey there my peps...my beta reader had a lot o stuff to do, so my chapter may suck.. hey plastic perfect ur my hero...review plz peps 


	6. Sweet Revenge

Raven had a good sleep that night. She wished Warren could stay, but he had to go home and take care of his mother. When Raven woke up, she found the necklace Warren gave to her a long time ago. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of Warren's expression when he found out his shift was taken.

_Warren had been working hard all evening and was getting tired of all of it. People constantly asking for more to drink, girls giggling and staring at him when ever he passed by. __And most of all, not having someone to talk to. He waited till the crowd lowered to talk to the manager to see how much longer he had to be there. _

_" Well Warren you're going to have to work longer unless someone else takes your shift." The woman said as she looked down on him. Warren rolled his eyes and sighed._

_" My mother and I had plans, and once again I'll have to cancel them." The manager just shook her head._

_" I don't know what to tell you then Warren." Then, a voice spoke up._

_" I'll take the rest of his shift then." A tall, skinny girl walked up to the manager. The manager took one look at Warren and then at Raven. _

_" Fine Raven, but if you get tired, its not my fault." She walked away and then came back with an apron for Raven. " Well go on Warren." Warren looked at Raven and smiled._

_" Thanks… who are you again?" Raven laughed and showed him her nametag. " O Raven, well thanks." He walked out of the restaurant and looked into the window and realized how pretty Raven was._

" Welcome to sky high!" Ron Wilson shouted so that everyone could hear. Raven' little flashback ended when she stepped off the bus. She scanned the school grounds for Warren, but couldn't find him anywhere. Then, as she entered the school, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

' I was wondering what took you so long." Warren smirked as he took Raven's hand. Raven smiled and shook her head.

" You'll have to excuse me for that." She walked down the hallway with Warren, and she was given a few awkward glances. Warren quickly scared them off by using his famous ' I'll kill you' scowl. When they finally entered homeroom, Ice was there. She got up from her seat, and tried to hug Warren.

" Warren say this isn't true." She was about to cry. " Warren I love you so much, why would you leave me?" she then looked at Raven. " You stole him from me!" Warren glared at her.

" Just stop Ice, she didn't do anything. I've loved Raven for so much longer than I ever have you." He pushed past Ice and sat down in his seat. Ice stood there dumbfounded.

" I'll get you back Warren, I'll do anything to get you back." She sat down in her seat crying. Raven couldn't help but hide in her smile. Ice was defeated. Not doubt about that, and now Warren Peace had become her boyfriend. Ha! Warren seemed to be silent during homeroom, which didn't bother Raven because Warren needed some time to just stop and think. Ice usually never let Warren stay too quiet too long. When homeroom ended, Warren and raven walked side by side to their next period class. They didn't hold hands, which sorta worried Raven, but she wasn't going to force herself on him. When they arrived in their math class, Warren was still very quiet. Now things were getting scary. Warren used ease up on people, but now he was back to his original self… the cold, scowling, bad ass guy he was before Ice was brought into the picture.

" Hey Warren was up?" a boy beside him greeted. Warren just shot him a glare and turned away. Raven just looked at Warren in half shock and half anger. After math was done, then second period started. Warren was still in his bad mood. It was at lunch before Raven decided to ask what was wrong.

" Warren are you ok?" she asked as she sat down beside him. Warren looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

" Yea I'm ok, I'm just getting my tough guy rep back. You didn't do anything if that's what you're worried about." He then began to read his book. Then, Kelly and Jess came over and sat down beside him.

" Hey there!" Jess chirped happily as she saw that Ice wasn't there. She looked at Warren, whom had his famous scowl on. " What's with him?" Raven looked at Warren, then at Jess.

" Nothing is with him, he just doesn't feel like talking right now." Raven looked at Warren; he was still as quiet as a mouse. Maybe he was trying to get his rep back, but it was beginning to scare her. When school finally ended, Raven sat in an empty seat and waited for Warren. And when he did arrive, he sat down as if someone had pissed him off. " Are you ok?"

Warren's face softened when he looked at her. " Yea, I'm ok now." He took her hand and placed it on his knee. Raven shivered and then relaxed. Warren wasn't mad at her, so she would be ok.

* * *

_" So…why did you come here?" _

" _To do a little chore for me… you remember Angela Taylor right?" the female smiled. " Her daughter Raven… she is goes to school at Sky High with your son…" a picture was placed into the hands of a man._

" _She looks just like her mother… how cute. But why do you want me to take her away?" he looked up at the blonde. _

_" Well, Angela Taylor is the mother of Raven Taylor… you could get your revenge for her turning you down simply by killing or holding Raven hostage." the girl then waited for the man's response. _

" _And what's in it for you?" the girl had a wicked smile on her face. _

" _Me and your son will be back together… forever." The man raised an eyebrow._

" _So Warren is the one who can get the ladies? I think I taught him well…wait… how am I supposed to get out of here?" he then noticed that the guards were frozen…" Ah, an ice controller…very impressive." He got up and followed his new friend outside, a place hasn't been in a long time.

* * *

dramatic music yes indeed Warren's father will come into the picture! and who is it that helps him? cough (ice) cough well i donno if this chapter is one of the best, so if you have any ideas that you would love to help me out with, email me you can give me ur ideas or suggestions... i love you all and my fav beta reader! peace out homies_


	7. Lock Down

When the bus stopped at Raven's house, Warren gave her hand a slight squeeze and let her off the bus. She felt privileged that she was with Warren, although he was beginning to act like his normal self. She sighed and went into her house to find it all messy. She felt like this was more than a robbery. She looked around and realized that her grandmother didn't go to the doctor today, she had to be here.

" Grandma!" she ran upstairs and into her grandmother's room to find utter horror. There lay her grandmother…dead. " O god." Her grandmother's body lay limp on the floor. Raven felt hot tears form in her eyes as she went to check her pulse… she really was dead. She called 911 and not too soon after the ambulance and police came, Warren came, nearly running over a cop. When he saw Raven with one of the cops, he ran as fast as he could through the growing crowd.

" Ray are you alright?" He asked as he hugged her tightly to him. Raven sobbed on his shoulder and nodded.

" Someone killed my grandmother, I don't know who... but when I find them they'll regret it." Warren felt Raven's arms heat up intensely. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked at her.

" Not here Raven, you know the rules…" he looked around and saw that the news trucks were coming by. " O shit Ray I have to get you out of here…" Raven's eyes widened. They ran as fast as they could to Warren's car and drove off. When they reached the Paper Lantern, everyone had to stare at Raven. Warren wouldn't stand for it; the girl's grandmother was killed for godsakes.

" What the fuck are you all staring at?" he snapped as he took her up to his apartment. He and Raven sat down on his bed. " I'm very sorry Ray." Raven's breath was hitched.

" I don't understand who would do this." She said as she wiped her tears away. Warren brought her in a glass of water.

" Try to get some sleep Ray… no one is going to bother you here." He laid Raven's head on his lap and waited for her to fall asleep. When he knew she wouldn't wake up, he got up, and looked out his window. There was so much cruelty in this world. There was no pity for even the ones who couldn't defend themselves. That's why Warren hated this place. People kill for thrills and even for money… it was all sickening… all of it.

The next morning Raven woke up with Warren close beside her. She had a headache and was feeling groggy. She got up, and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out, Warren was awake and surprisingly ready for school. This time, he had his hair tied back.

" I thought I'd make you feel a little better by putting my hair up." Warren tried to make Raven smile, and as usual it worked. When they finally arrived at school, everyone just had to stare at Raven. Then, as Warren and Raven entered homeroom, Ice and her friends started to giggle. Raven tried to ignore that fact they were there, but they intentionally began to talk louder. Warren gave her a reassuring look and went back to his book. When homeroom was over, Raven nearly ran out of the classroom if it wasn't for the fact of Ice running on front of her.

"Sorry." She said sarcastically. Raven's hand caught fire as she was about to turn Ice into ashes, but a firm hand gripped her wrist.

" No. I don't want to lose you that way." Warren let go of her wrist and walked down the hallway beside her. He could tell she wanted to cry, but her reputation wouldn't allow it to happen. Just when Warren and Raven were about to enter homeroom, Mr. Medulla stopped them.

" Mr. Peace, you need to report to the principal's office right away. Warren glared at him, but didn't say anything. " We only need to ask you a few questions, you're not in trouble. Warren looked down at Raven. She needed him, but now he couldn't be there for her.

" Whatever." Warren scowled as he followed Mr. Medulla to Principal Power's office. When Warren arrived, he slumped on a chair and sighed. " What's this about anyway?" Principal Powers had a serious look on her face… this must mean there was something terribly wrong.

" Warren during the after school hours yesterday you were working right?" Warren nodded.

" Yea, then when I heard about Raven's grandmother I went out to her house and talked to her, why?" Mr. Medulla stepped beside Principal Powers.

" Warren we don't know to say this, but we have found evidence that your… father was the one who did this." Warren shot up from his seat.

" That's bull shit my father is in jail! Its impossible for him to do anything!" he went to walk out of the room, but Mr. Medulla spoke up.

" Mr. Peace, your father was broken out of jail yesterday. By whom we don't know for sure, but we may have an idea, but we cannot just say she did it. " Warren looked back.

" Did you say she?" Mr. Medulla nodded. " Who? Who do you think did this?"

" We can't tell you that Warren, it's completely confidential." Warren's fist ignited.

" My father is loose, and I want to know who let him out! If he even thinks about hurting Raven… I'll kill him. I don't care if I get put in jail, he isn't going to ruin the only thing I have left…Suddenly, the lights went out. The screams of terror could be heard from the other classrooms and hallways. Warren's heart raced as he thought of the possibility of it being his father. Then, principal Powers took her microphone and began to make an announcement on the loud speaker.

" All students please remain calm and stay in your current class room. Sky High is on a official lock down." The doors and windows of Sky High were sealed up with what looked like to be prison bars.

" What's happening?" Warren asked.

" Someone is trying to attack the school, and now our power is out." Mr. Medulla said as he looked around. " Just great." Warren then blasted the door right off the hinges and ran down the hallway.

"MR. PEACE COME BACK HERE!" Medulla yelled after him. Warren didn't listen, all he knew was that he had to find Raven.

* * *

ok, for my reviewers.. what do you think Barron should do to Raven? rape? kidnapping? death? you choose.. hopefully you all like this chpater..personally i dont think this one went that well, but of course I'm only human.. so plz give me some hints or tips...till then peace out homies ...Warren's Peace


	8. Barron Battle

Warren raced down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him. Then, as he turned to the classroom Raven was supposed to be in, he heard glass shatter and screaming. He looked into the window to see his father and Raven fighting. The other kids were too cowardly to even consider-helping Raven.

" NO!" Warren yelled through the door. Barron turned his attention to the familiar voice. It was his son. He looked at him, no even stopping to consider the fact that Raven was igniting her whole body. Then, Barron turned his head to meet a powerful blast that sent him flying into a wall. Warren watched in terror as his father got up, and attacked Raven. Barron was much too strong for Raven to handle alone… no one would help her. " What's wrong with all of you? HELP HER!" some of the kids looked at Warren and shook their heads. Then, he saw his father grab Raven's shirt and tear it.

" You remind me so much of your beautiful mother…," Barron said as he slammed Raven onto the a desk, making it shatter. He reached down and took hold of Raven's arm. In defense, she ignited it in the blue flame, but Barron just smiled and laughed. " Your powers are the same as mine my dear, it won't effect me." He pulled Raven up and threw her into the wall. He looked back at Warren whom was in tears. Warren couldn't muster the power to blow the door off, seeing Raven being hurt was too much on his mind.

" FATHER STOP! PLEASE, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Warren finally begged. Barron closed his eyes and tried to flush his son's begging out of his head. He looked down at the battered girl. He knew he had to finish the job… he wanted his revenge… and his freedom. Ice told him that she would make sure that his sentence was exterminated. Her father was a very powerful mind controller; he could make anyone do anything. He reached down and picked Raven up in his arms and laid her on the teacher's desk and began to tear the rest of her shirt off. He uttered a low annoyed growl as he found that she was wearing a tank top too.

" You know for a fifteen year old, you sure are gorgeous." He bent his head down to kiss her neck. Raven yelled and squirmed. Barron kept a tight hold of Raven as she ignited her body and struggled. The other kids cried and screamed as Barron laid himself on top of her body. Then, the door burst into flames and turned into ashes. Barron stopped his assault and looked over. There stood Warren, Will and the other sidekicks. Warren's body ignited in an intense black flame. Barron lifted Raven off of the desk and held her.

" Put her down right now." Will said as he took a step forward. Barron smiled as he drew a small item from his pocket. Magenta glared at him.

" What is that? Your condom?" she smirked. Zach then stepped in.

" Trust me, you don't want to mess with us, we saved this school before, we can do it again." Barron laughed.

" O I've heard of your powers, they're more useless as this girl." He clicked a small button and a knife appeared… Warren's eyes widened as he made the flames disappear.

" No, don't." He looked at Raven whom was too weak to even say anything. " Please let her go." Barron looked at his son and shook his head.

" I'm afraid I have a deal to complete." He said as he took a step backwards. Warren shook his head.

" Who put you up to this?" he knew he had an idea… he just knew it. Barron looked at Raven, then at his son.

" The ice princess." Warren closed his eyes.

" Ice did this… what's in it for you?" he wanted to know, everything. Barron sighed and replied calmly.

" Freedom, and this wonderful girl." Warren shook his head in disgust.

" That's it? Freedom? You'll never have that. You committed terrible crimes. And now, you're doing them all over again. You'll never be free for what you've done. For what you're doing. Didn't you ever think of anyone but yourself? My mother, your wife, sits at home alone crying for her husband. She wants so badly to see you again. She wants you to be good. And to learn that her husband accepted some crappy deal, and assaulted a young girl, it would kill her." Barron's eyes filled with painful tears. " Father let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Warren carefully approached his father. Everyone watched as Warren miraculously managed to get hold of Raven. Just as he was about to slip Raven out of his father's grasp, Barron burst into flames.

" I won't stay in prison any longer!" he shouted as he went to bring down his own son. Will, without warning, attacked Barron with all his might. Barron tried to use all his strength to fight off the rest of the sidekicks, but they together were too much for him. When he was finally brought down, Warren glared at him.

" No one touches my girlfriend. Not anyone…" then, Ice came in. Warren shot her a death glare and picked her up by her throat. " And as for you, I told you I dumped you and you continued to make things worse. Warren threw her across the room and watched her begin to bawl.

" Warren what are you talking about? I love you!" she went to hug him, but he shoved her onto the ground.

" Don't worry, my father was kind enough to tell me you were the one who wanted him to attack Raven." Ice looked over at Warren in shock.

" We had a deal!" Barron smirked.

" You think I'd ever keep a deal with you? Yea right! I'm a villain dear, I can do what I want." He was picked up and escorted out of the school and Ice was too. Then, the school's paramedics ran into the room.

" Excuse me young man, but you're going to have to leave." Principal Powers came in.

" Nonsense, Warren Peace is a very good friend of this young lady, he may stay with her." The paramedic nodded and then began to clean Raven's wounds.

" Is she going to be ok?" Warren asked as he kept hold of her hand. The paramedic smiled and nodded.

" It will take her a couple of days, but she'll be ok. But we really need a little more room, it won't take us long." Warren nodded sadly and moved off to the side. As he held his head in grief, Will and the others came by and sat beside him.

" She's going to live Warren, cheer up." Layla said as she rested his head on her shoulder. Warren shook his head.

" How can I?" he began. " Every bad thing that has happened this year to Raven was completely my fault." Ethan shook his head.

" You made her happy. Hey when I was in elementary school with her, she never smiled. But when she came here and saw you, her face lit up… like a match."

" What irony huh?" Magenta joked. Warren wiped his tears away. " Listen Warren, in a couple of days, Raven will be as good as new and you will have all the time to spend with her as you want." She brushed a bit of his hair behind his ear. Warren looked over at the paramedics whom were working on Raven… hopefully Raven would be ok… he just prayed she would be ok.

* * *

well i kinda went fast at this chapter cuz i didnt have many good ideas..so if you would like me to replace this chapter, then i can work on it for ya'll ... well hope you like...Warren's Peace... 


	9. In the End

For the next two days, Warren had been in a terrible mood. No one could even look at him; he would just go nuts. Everyone knew it was because he missed Raven. Layla wanted to help Warren in his time of need, but she saw how Ethan almost got fried and thought better of it. At homeroom, everyone thought Warren was going to explode, he created powerful heat that made all the other kids sweat and get nervous. Will and the others were worried as hell that Warren would go down to the prison and kill his father… and Ice. Yes it was true, Ice was of legal age to go to prison and she was in. People didn't think much of her anyway… she was just annoying. But it was then when Warren realized how Raven felt whenever he wasn't around to comfort her… alone, helpless, and afraid.

(_The next day) _

Warren boarded the bus rather gruffly.

" Hey Warren." Ron said as he closed the door. Warren just glared at him and went to his seat and sat down. He didn't care what went on around him anymore… he just wanted to be left alone. When the bus arrived at Sky High, he went to where he usually sat, and looked at a picture that Magenta had given him of Raven and the gang. Warren and raven had been holding hands that day… and the Commander just so happened to catch that.

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Warren stared at the picture. He remembered that moment clearly. That day, he fell for Raven. It was this sleepover thing Will had. Every one of his friends came. During one of the movies, Warren was beginning to get tired, so he laid his head in Raven's lap. She didn't seem to mind, because he thought he had heard her sigh in content.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

It was then he didn't care if his bad boy rep was damaged, he needed to see Raven again… so much that it was driving him crazy.

" Warren? Are you ok?" Layla sat down beside him and patted his shoulder. Warren flinched, but then relaxed.

" Yea…" he said. Layla smiled faintly, but knew he wasn't ok.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore_

Then, Magenta and Zach came by and sat down beside him. Warren looked at them, but he couldn't be mad at them. They were his friends, the only ones who wouldn't give him special treatment just because they felt bad for him or was afraid of him. He got up slowly and walked into homeroom. Raven still wasn't there… he was beginning to wonder if she was even alive.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He wanted to shut the world out forever… But then there was his mother he had to tend to… she needed him. She was all he had left. Warren still had the picture in his hand. He wanted to ignite it… to kill the pain… but if he did, and she died, what would he have left of her? Ashes?

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

When the first two periods went by, Warren wanted to jump out a window. He looked around and saw some of the happy couples talking and holding hands. That could've been him and Raven.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

He watched as the couples passed him by… he felt like an outcast once again.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone….away_

Warren tried to ignore the laughter, but it was getting so much harder. When the last bell rang, he sat on the steps…not even noticing someone walking behind him.

" Hey." The voice said. Warren shook his head… he could've sworn he heard Raven. " Well don't be too happy to see me." The voice said again. Warren then realized he wasn't imagining anything.. He turned around to find Raven there. His eyes widened.

" Raven!" he took her in his arms and squeezed her. Raven gave out a slight groan. " I'm sorry! You're alright!" Warren could feel tears fall down his face. Raven smiled and laughed.

" Of course I'm ok… my little guardian angel helped me through." Raven's face managed to let out a small blush as Warren took her hand. " Hey, do you have work today?" Warren smiled.

" Yea, you stopping by?" he helped Raven off the steps. " When did you get out of the hospital?" Raven sighed.

" I was in this secret nurse's office in the school… they have so many things you don't know about." Warren smiled.

" Hey, how about you come with me to the Paper Lantern." He gave her hand a squeeze. Raven nodded.

" Sure. And you can heat up my food."

" I'll just stick it in the microwave." Warren guided Raven onto the late bus.

_You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

* * *

_

hey hey hey all... this is prolly gonna be the end of this fic.. but if you have any ideas that you think i can do, then tell me...i hope to see some more Warren Peace fics so if ya'll can do any...im so gonna review you...well peace out! Warren's Peace 


End file.
